Shadow's life Alternate story
by Shadow's Treasure
Summary: What If the tragedy that happened on the Ark never happened, How would Shadow's life had been? Project Shadow is complete, Maria is cured from NIDs. Now Shadow and Maria have to adjust to life on Earth. Will Shadow be a different Person without having gone through the Ark tragedy or can tragedy never really be avoided. Rewritten Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gerald watched Maria as She talked to the Hedgehog, he had just created. Maria was making good friends with the black and red hedgehog. Gerald decided to name the hedgehog Shadow, After the project that he was sure that he just completed; Project Shadow. He was now sure that his sick Granddaughter; Maria was looking a lot better and happier since Shadow had been created.

But he was not sure if Shadow could make people live forever yet. Then a few days ago Maria had got very ill, Gerald then did the most riskiest thing he had ever done. Gerald took some blood from Shadow, and injected it into Maria's arm. He was really worried about what could actually go wrong, but he was very desperate to Save Maria.

Within a few days Maria was a lot better, She showed no signs of suffering from NIDS. But Gerald needed to confirm this, he then approached Maria and Shadow. "Maria, can you come with me to the lab room?" Announced Gerald, as he walked over to Maria. "OK, Grandpa." Said Maria, then she followed her Grandpa.

Shadow then started following them. "Maria, where are you going? Asked Shadow, as he followed them. Gerald Replied; "Where are going to the Lab, we will be back soon, wait here Shadow." Shadow obeyed his creator, and waited for them to return.

As they entered the Lab, Maria got worried when she saw that her Grandpa had a needle. "Grandpa, am I gonna get pricked with another needle?" Uttered Maria, She now had a scared expression on her face. Gerald Replied; "Only a little prick, it will all be over soon, I promise."

Author notes

I just rewrote this chapter, it should now be longer than it originally was. Please don't leave reviews that are only about making the chapters longer. The chapters do eventually get longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day

It was now the next day, Gerald got the results of Maria's blood test.

He was now really excited. "It's a miracle! It's a miracle! It's a miracle!" Repeated Gerald in complete excitement. A young JR researcher named Jack, approached Gerald. "What's happened?" Asked Jack. Gerald Replied; "Shadow's DNA has cured Maria from NIDS." Jack Responded; "This is the most successful thing to happen in science, a artificially created Lifeform and now Maria has been cured from NIDS, what's next?" Gerald Responded; "Now, we have to work out how Shadow can make immortality and bring peace and justice to mankind. This is the most happiest day of my life." Jack Replied; "I know you can do it, Professor."

Gerald then smiled and walked out of the room. He then see Shadow and Maria looking at Earth through a window. "I will one day go to Earth with You, Shadow." Said Maria to Shadow. Gerald then approaches Maria and Shadow. "Maria, you are no longer sick." Announced Gerald. "Really, Is that true?" Questioned Maria, then she gave her Grandpa a hug. "Yes Maria, We better get ready we are all heading to the United Federation base on Earth today." Said Gerald as he hugged his Granddaughter back.

Maria then does a scream of complete excitement. "I can't believe!" Screamed Maria. Shadow then started to copy Maria. "I can't Believe it!" Screamed Shadow. After Shadow and Maria finished screaming Gerald called Shadow to follow him into the lab. 

Shadow then went to the Lab with his Creator. "What is it, Professor?" Asked Shadow. Gerald Replied; "Well Shadow, You may one day need this." Gerald then handed Shadow a Chaos Emerald. "What is this, Professor?. Asked Shadow as he stared at the red Chaos Emerald in his hand. Gerald Replied; "It's a Chaos Emerald, if you focus very well you can automacticly be taken to another area, by using Chaos Control." Shadow then Responded; "Can I try using it now?" "Only use it in a Emergency." Said Gerald. "Ok Professor." Responded Shadow as he walked out of the lab.

Author notes.

I just finished rewriting this Chapter, remember don't leave a review that is only moaning about the size of the chapters. The Chapter do get bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's Life; Alternate Story

Chapter 3

Gerald, Shadow and Maria were now in a space plane, they were about to go to Earth. Maria was very excited, She could not stop smiling.

"I have never felt this happy, in my whole life!" Declared Maria, as she continued smiling.

The Plane then landed on a landing pad on Earth.

Shadow, Maria and Gerald. climbed out of the plane, after it landed on Earth. Suddenly, a siren was heard in the distance. Maria got such a fright, that she hid behind her Grandfather.

"What is that terrible noise?" Asked Shadow, as he covered his ears with his hands.

"It's a Ambulance siren." Answered Gerald, as he turned to Maria to comfort her. Maria hugged, her Grandfather, as she tried her best not to cry.

"What's a Ambulance, Grandpa?" Wondered Maria, in a nervous voice

"Well, a Ambulance is a vehicle, that takes sick and Injured to the hospital." Explained Gerald, as his watched his Granddaughter comfort Shadow.

"What's a hospital, Professor?" Questioned Shadow, as he continued to hear the horrible siren sound.

Gerald then realized that Shadow and Maria had completely no knowledge of life on Earth. He knew that for the next few months, that Shadow and Maria would be asking him questions, like a 4 year old asks questions.

"Well, a hospital is place for people to stay, when they are injured or sick." Replied Gerald, as he started to walk towards some parked cars.

Shadow and Maria followed Gerald, he then walked over to a car.

"Is this a real Car?" Asked Maria, She had regonized the car from a picture in a book, that she liked to read on the Ark.

"Yes, it's a real car. Answered Gerald, as he unlocked the car.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Shadow, as he curiously stared at the car.

" We are going to our temporary home, it's a apartment." Replied Gerald, as Shadow and Maria sat down on the backseat of the car.

"Why, are we living in a temporary home?" Asked Maria

"Because, I need to get my research all Appoved , before we move to a more permanent home." Stated Gerald.

Gerald then started the car, and drove towards the city. as they got closer to the city, Shadow and Maria got a fright, when they saw all the streets full of people.

"Grandpa, how many people live on Earth?" Asked Maria, as she stared out the car window, at all the People on the street.

"Billions." Replied Gerald, as he tried to focus on the traffic lights.

"Do all the People on Earth live in this one City?" Questioned Shadow, as he stared at all the People.

"No Shadow, Earth has many Countries with many People in those Countries. " Answered Gerald, as he parked the car in a Carpark.

"What's a Country?" Wondered Maria.

"Are we at the Apartment now?" Asked Shadow , as he continued to stare out the car window.

"Yes, We are at the Apartment now. Maria, I will explain what Countries are later." Declared Gerald, as he got out of the car.

Shadow and Maria, then got out of the car.

"Is that the Apartment?" Asked Shadow, as he pointed at the big building in front of Them.

"Yes, it is." Replied Gerald, as he locked the Car.

As the trio were about to walk into the apartment Building; A Police Car went speeding past, the Police car was chasing after a car that was speeding. Maria instantly jumped behind her Grandfather, the speeding Cars had given her a fright.

"Why are those cars so fast?" Questioned Shadow,as he looked at the speeding cars in the distance.

"It's a Highspeed Chase." Replied Gerald, as He walked into the Apartment Building, with Shadow and Maria following behind him.

"Grandpa, What's a Highspeed Chase?" Questioned Maria, as the Professor got the Apartment keys from reception.

"I will explain all of today's unanswered questions later." Replied Gerald, as he walked to the Apartment room with Shadow and Maria following him.

Author Notes

Sorry for posting Short Chapters, I am suffering from Writers Block on this Story. I have taken nearly a whole month to update this story. But anyway I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow's Life: Alternate Story.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was now bedtime for Shadow and Maria, Gerald had spent many hours since they arrived at the apartment, answering all Shadow and Maria's questions.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Announced the professor, as he directed Shadow and Maria to their bedroom.

The Newcomers of Earth then followed Gerald to their new temporary bedroom. The room was a small room, that was almost completely bare except for the 2 single beds and a closet.

"Grandpa, where are all my books?" Asked Maria, as she anxiously ran around the room, trying to look for all the books that she owned on the Ark.

"Yeah, We need our bedtime story." Shadow declared, as he joint Maria in the hunt for the books.

"I left all your books on the Ark." Replied the Professor, he now regretted leaving all the books on the Ark, he knew that Shadow and Maria would now both refuse to settle without a bedtime story.

"Why Grandpa?" Questioned the Young Girl, as a disappointed expression developed on her face.

"We can't sleep without our bedtime story." Declared the Ebony Hedgehog.

"I promise that when we move out of this apartment, I will get all your books off the Ark." Reassured Gerald, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But, we can't sleep." Replied Maria, as she let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to bed!" Shadow exclaimed, as he folded his arms, and ran out of the bedroom.

"Shadow, get back here!" Declared Gerald, as he chased after his own creation.

Gerald knew that Shadow was not fully matured yet, he was had just been created, and was going to be very Child like for the next few months, as he reached his maturity.

"You know me and Maria can't sleep without a bedtime story." Announced the newly created Hedgehog, as he started running around the apartment, he then restlessly started to bounce on the gray coloured Sofa, that was in the tiny living room area.

"Shadow, People in the other apartments are trying to sleep. If you go straight to bed right now, I will tell you and Maria a bedtime story." Declared Gerald, he was now feeling really frustrated by Shadow's behaviour.

Shadow then came to a halt; "Really?" Questioned the crimson streaked Hedgehog, as he excitedly sprinted back to the bedroom.

"Yes, but you and Maria must climb into your beds first." Announced the Professor, as he watched the youngsters climb straight into their beds.

Gerald then took a deep breath before he began the Story; "Once upon, well actually not very long go. A Girl and a Hedgehog lived on a Spaceship, called the Space Colony Ark..."

"Is this story about me and Shadow?" Questioned Maria, as she butted into the story.

"You will find out, if you keep listening."

Gerald replied, as he continued to tell the story; "The Girl had been very sick, but the Hedgehog had just made better. So her Grandfather was now able to move back to Earth with her and the Hedgehog. Now that the Girl had been living in Space for such a long period of time, She had to learn to adjust to Earth with her Best Friend, he was the Hedgehog who had just made her better. She and the Hedgehog would face many challenges, as they adjusted to life on Earth, but the Girl knew that her Grandfather would help her and the hedgehog along the way. " Gerald then finished telling the story, as he caught his breath.

"What challenges do We face?" Curiously Asked the Ebony Hedgehog.

"You will both face many challenges, as you both adjust to Earth." Replied Gerald, as he let out a yawn.

"Like What?" once again questioned Maria.

"You will find out the Challenges yourself, as you discover them." Responded The Professor, as he let a tired yawn.

"Will you really help me and Maria face the challenges?" Wondered Shadow.

"Yes I will, anyway Goodnight, we will talk more in the Morning." Announced Gerald, as he turned out the light, and walked out of the Bedroom.

Gerald went straight to bed, he felt very exhausted, after having to chase around after Shadow, and answering the constant string of questions that Shadow and Maria were always asking him. But His rest was short lived, he was woken about an 1 hour later to some very loud giggling that was coming from Shadow and Maria's bedroom.

The Professor got out of bed, and went straight to the Newcomers of Earth's room. He found that the light was back on, and then he discovered the friends running around the room, having a pillow fight.

"What are you both doing? It's getting late." Declared Gerald, as he sighed at the Friends.

"The noise outside is keeping me and Shadow awake, so we decided that if we can't sleep, we must play." Maria announced, as she gave her Grandfather a smile.

After living in the Ark, Maria and Shadow were not used to the noise of a City. They had both became very restless due to the unfamiliar noises that never stopped in a busy City. The Professor now knew that noise was going to be one of the many challenges, that Shadow and Maria would now have to face.

"Now, this is one of your first challenges to face, the noise of the city." Responded Gerald, as he continued to yawned.

"How do we face the noise?" Questioned Shadow, as Maria whacked him with a pillow.

"I know a way, that will work tonight, but tomorrow you must face the noise." Announced Gerald, as he walked out of the room, then he returned a few minutes later with 2 sets of earmuffs.

He then gave a set of earmuffs to Shadow and Maria.

"Use these tonight, but you must try facing the noise tomorrow night." Declared the Professor, as Shadow and Maria put the earmuffs on.

"I will try." Replied Maria, as she climbed back under the blankets on her bed.

"Now both of you get some sleep, and I will take you both to a surprise location tomorrow." Announced Gerald, as he turned out the light, and left the room.

He then went back to his own bed, where he instantly fell into a deep sleep. He knew that it would take a while for Shadow and Maria to adjust to nearly everything Earth had to offer.

 **Author Notes**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 4 of this story. Sorry for taking 2 months to update it, I was busy working on the other fanfics, and I was suffering from Writer's block for this Story. Anyway, sorry if I make Shadow out of character, he has not faced the tragedy that happened on the Ark, so he does not need to be acting like a Hedgehog who is suffering from PTSD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow's Life Alternate Story**

 **Chapter 5**

"Maria, Wake Up." Shadow loudly exclaimed, as he stood up on his bed, and began to bounce on his bed, like he was a Child.

The Young Girl slowly opened her eyes, and let a yawn. It was now 7 in the Morning, the sun had began to shine through the window of the newcomers of Earth's bedroom.

"It's our first Morning on Earth!" Maria excitedly declared, as began to copy the ebony Hedgehog by bouncing on her bed.

Gerald had just woken up, he was in the tiny Kitchen of the small apartment, that he was temporary renting. He had just began to make some filter coffee, then suddenly he could hear some loud giggling coming from the Children's bedroom.

"What are they up to now." The Professor thought in his mind, as left the kitchen area, headed to the bedroom where the 2 Friends were sleeping.

He then opened the bedroom door, and discovered Shadow and Maria bouncing on their beds, as they both giggled. Gerald let a sigh before he began to explain to the youngsters how dangerous it is to jump on beds.

"Stop Jumping on the bed! You could both get injured." The Professor claimed, as watch the Friends instantly pause, as they remained standing in the middle of their beds.  
"How can we get injured? I thought Shadow was hard to injure."Maria questioned, as climbed off her bed.

"Well, actually I don't think Shadow would be injured by jumping on the bed, but you could break an arm or a leg, or worse hit your head, if you falled off the bed." Gerald harshly declared.

Shadow then grabbed Maria's hand, and began to pull her away from the bed.

"Maria stay away from the bed, it's dangerous and you could end up injured." The Ultimate Lifeform exclaimed, as he attempted to pull the Girl out of the Bedroom.

"Shadow it's alright, she will only be injured by the bed if she continues to bounce on the bed. Now please promise me, that you will set a good example for Maria, and will no longer bounce or jump on the bed?" Gerald requested, as the ebony Hedgehog let go of his Granddaughter's hand.

"I promise Professor, I don't ever want Maria to be injured because of me." Shadow replied, as his little black ears flattened.

"Good, now I want you both to make your beds, and then you can both come to the living room and sit at the table. I should have breakfast ready for both of you by then." Gerald announced, as he walked out of the bedroom.

The Youngsters both then attempted to make their beds, none of them had any skills at making beds yet. The beds now had the blankets dangling over the edges, and they had just biffed their pillows on their mess of a bed. They then both sprinted out of their bedroom, as they ran to the small brown table that was located in the living room. The table was a square table that had 4 wooden brown chairs around it, one chair was on each side. Gerald had now put a box of cornflakes on the table, and a glass jug of milk, he had also put 2 glasses of orange juice on the table for Shadow and Maria, he was drinking a mug of filter coffee. The Friends both then seated themselves at the table. Maria then poured some cornflakes into her bowl, and then she poured some milk over the corn flakes.

"I don't like cereal." Shadow declared, as he grabbed the jug of milk, and began to drink the milk from the jug.

"You don't really need food, as often as Maria does anyway." The Professor stated, as he watched his creation drink all the remaining milk that was in the jug.

"So I won't be hungry later, if I don't eat breakfast?" Shadow curiously questioned, as put the empty milk jug back on the table.

"Yes Shadow, but I want you to still set a good example for Maria, by sitting at the table with her during meal time." Gerald requested, as the newly created Hedgehog gave him a nod.

"I will Daddy." Shadow replied, as he smiled at his creator.

Gerald was very amazed to hear Shadow actually call him Daddy.

"Ok, do you think of me as your Daddy?." The Professor questioned, as he returned the smile to the ebony Hedgehog.

"Your created me Professor, so that makes me your Son." the crimson streaked Hedgehog replied, as he continued to smile at his creator.

"Yes you are my Son, Shadow." Gerald declared, as he patted his created Son's back.

By now Maria had finished her breakfast, she was about to get up from the table, and walk away without taking her dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Maria, when you finish a meal or a drink you need to put your used dishes on the bench by the sink." Gerald declared, as he pointed at the dishes on the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Maria apologised, as she picked up her used dishes off the table.

"No need to apologise, you're new to life on Earth." Gerald reassured, as Maria carried her dishes to the kitchen area.

Shadow then copied Maria, and took the dishes he had used to the kitchen. They both placed their dishes on the gray marble bench, which was located next to the sink.

"Alright, seeing that we have finished Breakfast, I want you and Shadow to brush your teeth, and brush your hair and quills." Announced Gerald, as he handed Maria a hair brush, and gave Shadow a special quill brush, that he had just created. The quill brush was designed to keep Shadow's quill nice and straight, it would also help keep his fur tidy.

"Alright, where are we going to go today?" Shadow questioned, he had just remembered how Gerald had promised to take them to a surprise location, if they went to sleep good last night.

"When you both finish your daily grooming, I will take you both for a walk to the library, so You can both choose some books for your bedtime stories." Gerald Declared, as he pointed to the small bathroom.

After hearing the Professor announce that they were both going to go for a walk in the city to the Library, the Youngsters both sprinted into the bathroom and began to brush their teeth, as fast as they could. Maria had always wanted to be on Earth, now today she was going to go for a walk with her Grandfather and Best Friend for the first time on Earth. They both innocently thought it was going to be fun and games, as they walked through the busy City, and went to the Library. But they were very wrong, just one outing in the City would bring many challenges for them to face.

 **Author Notes.**

 **Finished this Chapter, sorry if this chapter is a lack luster, I am currently still having put up with 9 very noisy Puppies. Their constant barking is making it so hard for me to think. Anyway how is everyone enjoying this story so far? Do you have any suggestions for future chapters? If so, please leave a review.**


End file.
